battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island (series)
Battle for Dream Island is an American animated web series about a competition between inanimate, anthropomorphic objects. It was created by Cary Huang and Michael Huang. It premiered on January 1, 2010, and is currently airing its fourth season. The entire series is uploaded on YouTube, on the channel jacknjellify. About The show's first season, simply named Battle for Dream Island, ran from January 1st, 2010-January 1st, 2012, and tells a story of twenty, later twenty-one, inanimate, anthropomorphic objects living in a fictional place called Goiky, where they have known each other their whole lives. They are living peacefully until a mysterious Announcer drops from the sky and announces a competition to win Dream Island, a luxury island that all the objects lust after. They're split into two teams at first, the Squishy Cherries, and the Squashy Grapes. They competed in challenges each episode, and the losing team's fate is put in the hands of the viewers, who decide in the comments section who they want to be eliminated from the show. The format continued with several plot twists until three contestants were left competing, then a winner out of the three was directly voted. This contestant was declared the winner and gets to choose who is to be allowed onto the island with them. The show's second season, Battle for Dream Island Again, ran from 2012-2013 and follows a similar format to the first season, but with several new characters, along with most of the original cast. It also expands the lore of the series. It was canceled early due to monetization issues on YouTube. The show returned for a third season in 2016 after a long hiatus. The season was named ''IDFB'', and picked up roughly 1000 days after the events of the final season two episode, where the objects are no longer competing, and are now living in the fictional Yoyle City. The season was going to add more lore to the show and shows how the objects adapted to their new lives. It currently only has one episode — "Welcome Back". The season was put on hold due to the creators attending college. It is also possible that IDFB was dropped completely in favor of its follow-up season, BFB, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video: "Who really liked IDFB? It was pretty good, but it had no direction, no competition. We had some plans for the storyline and the lore to expand, but this is better". The fourth and current season, the aforementioned Battle for BFDI, premiered on November 3, 2017, and boasts a cast of 64 contestants, both new and old, once again competing for a reward, A BFDI. The art style is more loose and simple, allowing episodes to be released either bi-weekly or tri-weekly, with longer waiting times observed for breaks and holidays. The season was hosted by Four and X until "Four Goes Too Far", when it was hosted by Donut until "This Episode is About Basketball" when X returned. Four also returned in "Enter the Exit". Currently 15 episodes have been released. Gallery BFDILOGO.png|''Battle for Dream Island'' logo BattleForDreamIsland.png Battle_For_Dream_Island.png|Battle for Dream Island intro Battle_For_Dream_Island_Again.png|''Battle for Dream Island Again'' intro IDFB_Contestants.png|''Island Dream for Battle'' intro Battle_For_BFDI.png|''Battle for BFDI'' intro Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 6.18.56 PM.png A BFDI.png|A BFDI, the prize for winning Battle for BFDI Trivia * The first shown objects in BFDI (on YouTube) are Match and Pencil. * In Goiky, it is mostly sunny. It has only rained once. It's also been windy, but only because of Needle's Cake. * BFDI also stands for Blocky's Funny Doings International, an in-universe prank company. * As of January 1, 2020, BFDI is 10 years old. It will turn 11 years old in January 1, 2021. See also *List of Battle for Dream Island characters *List of Battle for Dream Island episodes Category:Object Show Category:Battle for Dream Island